1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile wire dispensers and more particularly pertains to a new mobile; wire dispensing apparatus for carrying and moving spools of wire to desired locations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of mobile wire dispensers is known in the prior art. More specifically, mobile wire dispensers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of, familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,603,526; U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,981; U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,232; U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,653; U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,646; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 268,960.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new mobile wire dispensing apparatus. The prior art discloses inventions having carts with spools being mounted to brackets upon the carts.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, its to provide a new mobile wire dispensing apparatus which has many of the advantages of the mobile wire dispensers mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new mobile wire dispensing apparatus which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art mobile wire, dispensers, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a frame including tubular members and also including connectors interconnecting said tubular members; and also includes wheels upon which the frame is mounted; and further includes handle members being connected to the frame; and also includes a support stand assembly being connected to the frame; and further includes wire-carrying spools being removably mounted to said frame. None of the prior art includes the combination of the elements of the present invention.
There has thus been outlined, rather, broadly, the more important features of the mobile wire dispensing apparatus in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new mobile wire dispensing apparatus which has many of the advantages of the mobile wire dispensers mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new mobile wire dispensing apparatus which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art mobile wire dispensers, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new mobile wire dispensing apparatus for carrying and moving spools of wire to desired locations.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new mobile wire dispensing apparatus that is easy and convenient to set up and use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new mobile wire dispensing apparatus that allows for multiple spools carrying various grades of wire to be moved about for access thereto.